Past Futures
by Emerald-Words
Summary: Past Mistakes...present heartaches...Future Resolves...Time's Child weaves her way through stories forgotten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Japan_

_1482 AD_

He could hear it and he tried to tune out the dread that was filling his soul. His brown eyes, made dark by the dimness of the forest scanned between the trees. Bursts of light could be seen before they died out only to be replaced by the constant lights of a burning fire. He could hear the screams of men. Of women. Of children. Monstrous sounds permeated the air in triumph, in fear and pain. He cringed inside as war ravaged the country. He wasn't an old man – just recently married. He was not prepared for the rampages that stole and cut down the hope and life right before his eyes. He wanted to run but he couldn't. And while he wanted to admit that it was bravery, he wasn't sure. Courage as well as crippling fear could hold him to the spot he now maintained.

His mind forced the death and carnage away from his mind. The clashes of the sword were a distant toll for the death hour. The shinigami would have much work to do as they shuffled willing and unwilling souls out of this plane of existence. He focused on the huddled figure of his young wife as she sheltered the centre of his universe. He inhaled and brought to the front of his mind the reason for their silent departure from the village. He'd known. He'd know this would happen. He'd pushed the crazy visions of death and destruction aside. He belittled their importance. When the first youkai attacked, he'd been paralyzed with disbelief. And later, when he had seen his death, he mobilized his family. They'd rested long enough. They needed to get away from here to minimize detection.

"Kyomi?"

"Haku…" she whispered.

"We must keep moving. We need to get to…"

"I know. This is so sad. We've only had a day, Haku. One day."

"If I had-"

"No. No. Don't blame yourself. You were shown this destruction to save your family. And that is what we will do this night."

He suddenly realized that once they got to their destination, he would never again look upon her beautiful face. He'd never touch her soft dark hair. He'd never see her laughing green eyes again. This would be their last moment together. Desperately he sought her hand, the ache eating away his soul. This was where they ended. There was no afterlife for them. No one would know of his or her sacrifice for many years – if ever. "I have loved you from the first. And with my last breath I'll love you and our family." He touched her skin.

"My love." She whispered, her chin trembling with the unshed tears. "Ours was a path lined with gold when our love was young. We were smiled upon and happiness bestowed upon us by those who saw our fate. I am happy to have found fulfillment in your arms. In your heart. I too will love you with my last breath." A tear shimmered down her delicate face. "I wish there was another way. But it is not to be. We were joined so that this would happen – so that there would be hope for the world. Can you feel it, Haku?" she looked into his eyes. "There is a greater, darker evil waiting in the wings and its destiny lies with our blood. Our blood shall be its poison. Our legacy shall survive." She titled her face up as his mouth descended to covers hers in what she knew would be the last. She wished they had more time but even then, they could not do much more than hold each other. She was still weeks away from ever being intimate. And they had only this night to say their goodbyes. He lingered momentarily, breathing in her essence before helping her up.

They journeyed in the shadows grateful that their precious cargo slept all the way. And she hoped that state remained. They hurried along as the sky began to lighten. Apprehension tugged at them as luminous eyes peered out at them. They hurried along in near silence sorrow eating at them. Hope pushing them forward. Finally, the narrow trunk of their target loomed up before them. He extended his arms and she placed the sleeping bundle there.

"Kami watch over you on this quest, my life." She said kissing the wrinkled forehead. No more words were said – final kisses were given then he turned away. He didn't look back because he couldn't stand to see her crumbling face. Nor could he face her retreating form. He stepped up to the young tree of ages, awe filling him. The future was bundled up in the life energy of a plant – such a simple yet inconceivable notion. Taking a hunting knife from his waste, he cut the bark just enough to get some sap. His lips began moving, whispering the words that would whisk his precious child away from him. The same words that would require his life-breath as payment. The sap was wiped across her brow and eyes then he held the sleeping child up the tree. Light was all he knew then he knew nothing else.

_1500 AD_

She notched another arrow, facing down the angry snake before her. It towered above her but she did not fear it. She feared nothing but the possibility of a stronger demon securing the jewel that she protected. "You and your kind will only perish here. Why do you persist in seeking what cannot be anything but your destruction?"

"SSSSS! Priestess, you will soon die and one of us will take the jewel from the cold grips of her dead form. We will win."

"Not even when I am dead." She said and released the arrow, dispatching the vile creature.

He watched her from his perch – this famous, last and true miko. She hadn't flinched once during this encounter. In fact, she seemed disappointed at the outcome. She was young. A child by his measure. But all humans were children to youkai. They lived only so long. This one seemed aged by her struggles. The battle ended and she stood rooted to the spot. Her eyes turned in his direction and he was surprised.

"Show yourself!" the voice held an authority that no doubt many demons responded to as a challenge. He was different from most. He had no intention of making himself a target for her purifying light.

"I have no quarrel with you miko." He responded.

"Then leave this place. Or do you seek the jewel like every one else?"

"Jewel? What jewel? I don't need no stinking jewel." She was silent then he heard her walking away.

He was intrigued by the slight woman that wielded so much power. After forcing information out of a low-level demon, he returned to the village. The jewel seemed like the kind of thing he would need to effectively make his mark on this part of the country. He was only a half demon – this strange jewel would grant him his wish. He would be a full demon. He watched her as she sat facing the river. She was still except for the breeze that teased at her hair. For many days, he did this and not a word was spoken between them. Until…

"Are you ever going to join me, Inuyasha?" he was startled. He had not given her his name. He watched as her eyes came to look at him. "Do not be so surprised. Your name is infamous – the illegitimate child of a human princess and her youkai lover. The Halfling son of the great demon lord. Inu no Taisho." He said nothing. Many people knew of his heritage and sought him out regularly to test their power. He proved them weaker than himself. "And I know you know my name. What demon doesn't know of the last of the great mikos? What demon lord has not sent an assassin to kill me and retrieve that which was entrusted to me?" She looked away and against his better judgment, he approached her. He took his seat at her side, a pout on his face. "It seems you are after the jewel after all, Inuyasha. Tell me, why do you seek it?"

"I will use it to become a full fledged demon."

"So power is what you seek? Like the rest?"

"Why do you keep it?" he said. "Humans cannot use the power. What good does it do? All it brings you is trouble."

"I didn't ask to be given the task of protecting so powerful an object. It was my duty to use my powers to protect it as did the priestess before me." He listened to her patriotic words and noted the underlying sadness. She looked at him and her dark eyes almost shattered the ice mantle around his heart. Such emptiness. Her young features mocked the ancient knowledge of her brown eyes.

"If you're so tired of it, let me take it off your hands." He said.

She didn't respond for a while. "Do you think me beautiful, Inuyasha?" That shocked him. Beauty was not something he recognized like most. He spent all his life surviving the harsh world and trying the play the hand he was dealt. He had no answer to her question and suddenly all the knowledge and experience he had seemed pale in comparison to what he now knew he didn't know. "I am a young woman but the legend surrounding my kind has erected an effective barrier around me. Men look at me and see a warrior against the darkness of this world. Truly, I do not know if there is anything beyond that. But I wonder. I see the girls of my age blossoming under the careful affection of young men and I-" She stopped and looked out at the flowing water. "I must return to my duties." She said and rose, leaving him to wonder at this strange woman.

He spent his days watching her back while she fought. More and more he saw that her compulsion was not protection but a secret desire to be ended. She hunted these specters more than she awaited their attack and a protective element welled up in him. He didn't like it one bit.

It was three months since their meeting and against his nature he grew attached to her. He spent more time in the village helping the people, playing with the children. Every so often, the woman and her young sibling disappeared, returning when the light waned. He didn't ask where they went. He was certain she would not endanger her young charge. When she was not defending the village against an attack, she was beside him.

"Inuyasha-where do you come from?" she asked him one day.

"Nowhere. I was born into a world that hated me. I traveled away from them when I was old enough to protect myself in the wild."

"Do you ever wonder where you belong?"

"I don't belong. I walk the line of two worlds that hate each other. I should not exist."

"You are like me." She said.

"You? You are human. You have a family, friends and people that care for you."

"And yet, this all seems so much like an illusion. The blood in my veins tell me that I belong her yet my heart and my soul wander after…something I know nothing of. It is like I lost something before I even knew it. I feel fragmented. Lost. Seen but not seen."

"You are delusional, woman." He said gruffly hardly feeling unsympathetic to the sentiments. She grew up with a family to love her. Sure, she lived a lonely life now but how could she think to wish for something when she had it already.

"In all the time that I have known you, you have not once said my name. Woman. Wench. Miko. Priestess. Do you not see me as a person, Inuyasha?" he looked at her and saw now that she was not trying to hide her burgeoning affection for him. He didn't want to see it. She was an enticement that he could not afford to have. He was of youkai heritage. She was destined to kill his kind. He even knew that his demon side repulsed her. It was another reason that he refrained from touching her. Her voice weaved a web about him. Her smell tempted him beyond logic. Her loneliness called out to his and wanted to satiate it. He took a careful step away from her. They continued their walk. He dragged his eyes away from her, deliberately falling behind her so he could have a little reprieve from her scent. He thought of their many conversations. He heard the subtitles. She wanted more from him than he was willing to give.

He observed her small frame. She was a slight creature. Her head, he knew, would rest just under his chin should he hug her. He pushed the thought away. He had watched her over the past months. He noticed his increased sensitivity to her smell, her voice – he refused to touch her. He thought of her desire to be done with this tiresome life. He knew she didn't want to be priestess anymore. He knew she wanted a normal life and it seemed she had pegged him to fill the role of companion. The idea seemed like a dream to him – to be needed by someone other than himself. But as right as it might feel, something was skewed about this whole affair. Other than the obvious canyons that yawned between them, something else held him back from taking the step he knew she wished him to. His mind went back to her voice and he realized it to be unnatural to her. Hearing it at first, he thought it was just a low, husky sensation that wanted to tame him. Now he knew different. He caught glimpses of how she really sounded when she spoke to the children or held a young babe. He knew she yearned for one of her own but again he saw the impossibility of the role she laid out for him. Her voice reminded him of a light – no a flower in first bloom. Bright. Young. Vibrant. Ready to take on its roles and responsibilities but soon realized the hardships of live and the inevitability of time. It had withered and faded under the pressures and routines. That was her voice – close to the end of her life.

He was deep in his thoughts, he didn't realize that she had stopped and was now facing his advancing figure until he bounced into her. "Oi, watch it?"

"You were the one who wasn't paying attention." She said a little breathlessly as his hands tightened on her upper arms. "Have you thought about what I proposed?" she said softly. He knew what she spoke of. Only a few days ago, she had suggested that he use the jewel to become a full human and live out his life with her. He'd been so appalled that he ran away from her, cursing her for her stupid dreams.

"I am not human, woman. I cannot live as your men do."

"You have been doing that for months now. You stay inside the village more often than not."

"I do not want to become some weak human. I want to be a-"

"It is not worth it. And the jewel would not grant you such a selfish wish any way. This wish I give you is noble and pure. Worthy of mention. Do you not care for me, Inuyasha? Do you not yearn for me as I yearn for you?"

"Yearn? I yearn to be stronger. What benefit would becoming a human be to me?"

"You would not be lonely anymore. I want to be the person that fills that ache-that hole-I want you to make me whole." He put her away from him because his human side hungered for her. It wanted the companionship that she offered. But at what cost? Was it worth giving up the heritage he knew he had a right to? Could he see living with her until he died the death of man? His demon blood roared in denial of such a fate. It echoed through him. The thought made staying in limbo seem heavenly to his Inu blood. "I-"

"Don't start spewing rubbish, wench. This same dribble cost my father and my mother their life. Love is what you people call it. Well, woman, I cannot love. I don't know what it is."

"Do not deny what you feel between us." She said. "I will not press you. I will not beg you. I require your decision. Now. I need to move on. If this is not an option, I must continue in this way until I die of age or am killed." The thought of this woman dead made his hear stutter, pause then slam into his chest. Suddenly, humanity with her at his side didn't seem so bad.

"I will meet you at the meadow in the morning. Bring the jewel – I will make your wish. Maybe we'll both find peace after this."

_Japan_

_2000 AD_

"Mom! Grandpa! Souta!" she said running down the stairs. "I'm going now." She saw her mother at the door and she kissed her as she went through the door. She waved to her grandfather as he swept the yard. That was when she saw Souta standing at the door to the well house. "Souta! You know you're not to play around this place?"

"I'm not. It's Buyo. He's in there and won't come out." As proof, he showed her the bowl of cat food. Kagome didn't like the well house. It gave her the creeps but she knew Souta wouldn't be happy until Buyo was out safely. She sighed.

"Fine, I'll go get him." She went in, apprehension eating away at her nerves. "Here kitty. Come one Buyo. I've got a nice plate a food for you." She said peering around into the darkness. Something brushed her foot and she screamed, terror exploding throughout her body. She looked down and saw that it was Buyo. She sighed in relief, picked up the cat and scolded him. Its response was to bat at her hair. She scowled at it and turned to go back out.

A shiver ran down her spine and she hugged the fat cat closer to her. She looked up and saw the terror on her brother's face. He was stuttering and pointing behind her but she was too spooked to look. Buyo scrambled out of her arms just as a force pulled her backwards. Something was holding her, restraining her – speaking to her.

"The jewel, I must have the jewel. Give it to me."

"Let me go!" Light exploded around her palm, out of her and into the strange creature. The ethereal conglomeration of light faded and she was once more at the bottom of the well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When she saw the Tree she hurried towards it. It was her link to the world she had a feeling she had just left behind. She skidded to a halt, catching her breath when she realized she was still not home.

"Oh, dear." She murmured. She rounded the tree and gasped at what she saw. It was a man. The tree had grown around him. Almost like, it was protecting him. In his chest was an old arrow. "Is he dead?" She approached slowly, climbing up on the tree growths. She examined his face. He looked to her as if he was sleeping. He was young. Cute. Her eyes traveled up to the top of his head and stared at the strange appendages. "Are those real? What are you?" She gave into the temptation and touched them. They were soft. Warm. In fact, as she leaned against him, his warmth suffused her. It made her think he must be sleeping.

"Step away from him, child!" an old voice yelled to her. She turned to see an old woman with an eye patch.

"I-I wasn't doing anything." She said turning and backing into the warm body under her hand.

"If you do not come down, I am forced to take you by force."

Scared to death, Kagome found herself bound and dropped unceremoniously onto the ground. She fumed angrily at the people as they whispered amongst themselves. "Are ye a demon?" the old woman asked.

"Demon? I'm no demon." She protested.

"Then what are ye?" the woman quested.

"I'm just a girl who got lost."

"And can ye explain your strange clothes or your presence in the Forest of Inuyasha?"

"This is the way I dress for school where I come from. As for the rest, I've no idea. One minute I'm falling down a well, and I come up here."

The old woman grabbed her chin hard and examined her. "Ye do bare a strong resemblance to her but it is impossible."

"Her? Her who? And what is impossible?"

Kagome – that was her name – was now forced to partner with the _man_ once pinned to a tree. She used the term with reservations. She glared at him from across the fire and he glared right back. Part of it was her fault – she was the one who shattered the stupid _jewel_. But, it was _their_ fault for thinking she could shoot the damn bird. But who could she blame for landing her in the past? She wasn't special. She just turned fifteen and-and-

"Will you quit staring at me?" came the gruff voice of her traveling companion.

A blush suffused her cheeks but she couldn't help it. What girl – no scratch that – what person isn't embarrassed when caught staring? That didn't stop her retort though. "If you weren't staring at _me_ you wouldn't know _I_ was looking." The result was a blush equaling his clothes. She snorted in an attempt to hide her laughter. Kagome looked towards Kaede sleeping in the corner. It was obviously late but neither she nor her companion was sleeping. Why? He was paranoid to think she'd run home._ Now that they both knew how to get her home._ She didn't trust him not to snatch the shards while she slept. So they watched.

The girl watching him confused him. Already, they'd retrieved some of the shards. Already, each time, she almost died. And each time, rage nearly consumed him at the very thought of her death. Unbelievable rage. But why? He looked at her and her profile had everything clicking into place – Kikyo. He scowled, the action causing him to seem like he was pouting. Kikyo's betrayal had been a knife in his heart but the news of her death…

Now he was looking at her reincarnation. She didn't have the precision. Or control. Or power. She didn't even act like her. Where Kikyo was calm, this girl was excited. Where Kikyo was silent, she was loud. Where Kikyo was-was-just was…she wasn't. But the resemblance held his attention.

He still couldn't deny the obvious differences and he had to wonder why she got under his skin. She was annoying. Irritating. Aggravating. So fragile. He saw her fighting the sleep, her eyes darting to him every time she jerked awake. There was no doubt that she was tired. They'd been fighting a demon today, then they got into an argument then she ran away from him. She wouldn't admit it, but he knew she'd been crying. He could smell it.

"You can sleep. I'm not gonna take them from you."

"Aside from the fact that you tried to kill me when we first met, why should I believe you?"

"I'm not gonna kill you until its whole. Until then, you're safe from me." He stated unequivocally. She muttered something not even he could hear before turning on her side and away from him. Sleep claimed her in seconds. He closed his eyes to rest minutes later.

He heard her shuffling around the room and muttering the next day. "Will you keep it down?" She muttered some more but otherwise ignored him. "I said-"

"You say one more thing to me, Inuyasha, I'm gonna make you hurt so bad-" she threatened, her eyes flashing at him. The beads around his neck seemed to burn just then and he wondered if she could _think_ him into submission. He decided that keeping quiet right now was his wisest choice. Once his eyes closed, she went back to her murmurings.

After an hour of the same, he stretched and headed for quieter pastures. He didn't know what upset her but he did not want to be on the end of her venting. Better to be out of her line of vision. Of course, he'd known she'd try and sneak away once she thought he couldn't see her. So, when she saw her heading for the well, her eyes looking behind her every now and then, he waited. She cleared the tree line and now she ran for the well. A good plan- if he hadn't been so close to her escape. She launched herself into the well and…

"Where do you think you're going, wench?" he said holding her up in midair. She groaned in frustration and refused to speak. "Well, seeing as you're rested, let's go look for more shards."

"No." She said. "I'm going home." She folded her arms petulantly and looked away from him.

"Listen, wench-"

"My name is Kagome." She muttered.

"Wench-" he hadn't thought she'd do it while he was holding her but she did. She said the damned word. They both fell though his collision was more painful.

"My name is Kagome."

"When I get my hands on you…"

"Just try it." She said and stepped over him. She shouldered her yellow backpack and disappeared into the future.

When he could get up, he followed after her. He got there in time to see her black head disappearing down the shrine steps. He followed in hot pursuit. He caught her a few yards away from the steps.

"Oi, wench!" Every body turned to look at her and the strangely dressed man. She couldn't help it. She sat him. A few of the girls and woman around cheered her on thinking it had been a punch.

She stooped so she could speak softly. "What the hell are you doing here? And without a hat too. Go back to the house and put one on if you intend to go out in public. I will see you after school." She walked away after that.

Inuyasha was too angry to follow her.

After catching up with her friends, she worked assiduously for the whole day to catch up on her work. She also spent the day hiding from Hojo. Who is Hojo? He's the sweetest, cutest guy at her junior high. Everybody wanted him. Except for her. Maybe. She wasn't too clear about her feelings; what fifteen-year-old girl was? It didn't help any that Hojo was especially sweet to her. He visited her often and really, he was great. The perfect guy. But she couldn't possibly face him. And it was all her grandfather's fault.

"Why couldn't you have said I had the flu or something?" she muttered as she snuck off school grounds. If she hadn't been in pain from her many laps during PE she would have probably scaled the back wall. She looked behind her furtively and breathed easier. She of course didn't think Hojo would wait for her outside the school gate. It was hours since school was over. He should have been gone by now. But there he was leaning casually against the wall and smiling at her. If embarrassment hadn't made her flush so hotly, she would have returned the smile.

"Hojo." She said in defeat. She knew he wouldn't know she was less than enthused about seeing him. That was the other thing about Hojo. He seemed to be in his own world. Everything – from his perspective – was perfect. Hojo was denser than lead.

"Kagome, I'm glad I caught you."

_Yeah, you caught me._ She said to herself, but smiled for his benefit.

"It looks like you cleared up nicely." He said touching her skin. "The parasites didn't leave a scar." She added blunt to his list of attributes.

"Yeah. Lucky me." She looked at her watch tellingly then spoke. "Look, Hojo, I need to get home."

"Of course. I should have told you I wish to walk you home." He said charmingly. She accepted the offer before she remembered she had a houseguest. She would have told him she changed her mind but he was already pulling her hand through his and settling it over his forearm. She added gentlemanly to the list.

She saw the knowing looks that people gave them as they made their way to her house. It pleased her that they thought them a couple – nobody wanted to be considered lonely in this part of town. But guilt was a difficult pill to swallow. She hated lying. But ever since she was drawn into a life or death battle, she seemed to be the epitome of lies. She looked up at him and saw he was looking back expectantly.

"Uh-sorry, did you say something?"

"I asked if you'd like to catch a movie this weekend."

"I-uh-well-" she cleared her throat. "I would love to but I promised my granddad that I'd help him around the shrine." His face fell then he smiled.

"That's okay." She realized they were now at her house and slowly ascending the shrine steps. They walked in silence until the top. "Well-I'll see you at school on Monday." She nodded and tried to move away until she realized he still held her hands. When he'd managed to clasp both her hands in his-she wasn't sure. "Maybe next Friday we can catch that movie. Maybe get something to eat?" he said and stepped even closer to her. Kagome's eyes widened and she could not help the rush of blood to her face. He looked intent on kissing her. A slight breeze ruffled her hair and she swallowed.

"Sure. Next Friday." She hadn't intended to agree but cute Hojo up-close and personal turned into hot Hojo very quickly. Her throat suddenly felt dry. She wondered - as he leaned towards her – if there was a camera somewhere taping this perfectly sappy and cliché moment. She was so lost in thought she missed the journey of his lips to her cheek. They were warm and soft. His breath against her felt nice too. And he smelled like cinnamon. She inhaled her fill. Time seemed to have slowed on top of the stairs until she saw _him_ stalking towards him. _He_ didn't look too happy.

He had kept busy by helping the crazy old man around the place. He went to the store with Kagome's mom. He ate Ramen. He went back to check on Kaede twice then sat and waited for her to come home. Her scent had gradually gotten stronger, letting him know she was on her way. He tapped the floor with his finger impatiently. Soon he heard her voice – she was talking to somebody. He tracked her movement up the stairs – her companion walked with her. Still he waited. Then it was silent. There was no more talking except her softly spoken words 'Sure. Next Friday.' He sprang up and went out to greet her. What he saw made him feel like he'd eaten a stone. There she was, perfectly still and waiting as some man leaned over her. Her height, respective to the man's made it hard for him to see clearly what they were doing. But he wasn't stupid. They were kissing.

He knew anger. He'd been angry for most of his life. This wasn't it. This – whatever he was feeling at that precise moment – wasn't anger. His blood seemed to congeal in his veins and heat to an impossible degree. His heart thudded loud in his ears and tension made him pulse. His mouth felt hot and prickly. His teeth seemed to vibrate. His claws lengthened noticeably and his knuckles popped. He realized – belatedly – that he was losing grip on reality. He was losing control. He was moving towards the pair. Her brown eyes looked worriedly at him. One word echoed through his being. It shook him to his core. It confused him. It incensed him. _Mine._

She stepped quickly away from Hojo and hurriedly got him to leave. No small feat. She watched him jog down the stairs for a few seconds before turning and running up to Inuyasha. She grabbed his forearms and tried to get his attention. Even with her blocking his path, he continued to move forward. He didn't seem to notice she was even there. "Inuyasha! Look at me!" His eyes snapped to hers and held. He stopped moving towards the step. She felt his muscles ripple beneath her fingers then tense with the rest of him. His brows furrowed then he blinked.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly. "Did something happen?" He didn't speak. He didn't even move. She released him and stepped back only to have his hands snap to _her_ forearms. His eyes scanned her face. If she weren't so worried, she would have been embarrassed. Then he released her.

"You're late. Let's get going." He started to pull her towards the well-house.

"Wait! I-" she dug her heels into the ground – not that it helped. "I need to pack a few things, Inuyasha. I need to say goodbye to me mom and brother." He didn't stop moving and carrying her along with him. "Inuyasha! You're hurting me!" that seemed to snap him out of his mission. He released her arm and they both saw the bruise blossoming where he held her. She covered it when she saw the look of horror on his face. "Good. Now give me a few minutes." She didn't have any words to comfort him right now. When she was packed and ready, she would ask him what had happened.

He held her loosely around the waist and then jumped into the well. Once the light show was over, he jumped out and set her on her feet. She was looking up at him expectantly. No doubt wanting to know what happened in her time. He wished he knew himself. All he remembered was seeing Kagome at the top of the stairs kissing some guy, then - nothing. While the kiss didn't sit well with him, he couldn't see how that would trigger a black out. His eyes flashed to the dark finger-like bruises on her right arm and flinched. She seemed to notice his gaze and hid the arm from his view.

"What happened back there?"

"Nothing. Let's move." He turned and walked away from her.

She was sure the murderous look on his face was linked to Hojo because he'd been looking at him. She just wasn't sure why. She hurried to his side and traveled silently beside him. Halfway through the forest, her muscles protested. Those laps during PE then the struggle to stop Inuyasha made themselves evident now. She groaned in pain then bit her lip when golden eyes flashed to her. She walked a few more steps determined to walk all the way to the village. A loose stone betrayed her efforts. She went down. She went down hard.

She blinked, trying to clear the fuzzy feeling out of her head. Inuyasha was looking at her. His expression bespoke annoyance and worry. She managed after a few breaths to push herself unto her elbows.

"Clumsy woman." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered. "Help me up." He grumbled under his breath but helped her up anyway. When she whimpered in pain, he looked at her face.

"What?"

"I think I might have twisted my ankle." She said trying to stand on said foot again. Fire traveled up her already battered leg. "Yep. It might just be a strain. Nothing serious." She gasped when he swung her up into his arms and proceeded to walk towards the village.

"Weak." He muttered. She scowled at him then folded her arms and looked away from him. "It would help if you put your hands around my neck, woman." She obliged reluctantly.

As he hurried to wards the village, it once again came to mind that not once during his seeming love affair with Kikyo, had he held her like this. But the strange loss of memory soon robbed his mind of all other thought. What the hell had happened? Why was Kagome bruised? He growled tensing even as the woman's body tensed in apprehension. He looked down at her and found her studying him with great interest. He paused on a tree branch and narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said looking away. He watched the flush of colour in her cheek and traced it's journey down to where her clothes covered. Suddenly he didn't want to take her back to the village. He wanted to sit here and watch the emotions flit across her features. He was truly fascinated since Kikyo's features were always stagnant. His mind made up, he sat where he stood. "W-Wha-" her eyes snapped to his and held before darting away nervously.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Other than my ankle? Nothing." She replied, her eyes fixed on a point away from him. He didn't like when she looked away from him, he realized. He wanted to see her dark eyes – no matter what emotions they held.

Leaning towards her slightly he said "woman" and reveled in the flash of anger. Her sudden intake of breath left her mouth open and he had an urge to touch his mouth to her own. He frowned at the thought. It seemed a ludicrous action to perform. Looking up from her lips, he watched her eyes. They had darkened to almost black and stood out against the flushed background of her face.

"My ankle is starting to hurt. Can we go now?" she breathed, the air fanning across his lips. He once again wanted to feel her lips. "Inu-Inuyasha?"

"Hmmmm?" he said as an automatic reaction to his name. He wasn't really paying attention. It was the feel of her tentative fingers against his shoulder that got his attention.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Rather than answer, he stood and continued their journey to the village.

Inuyasha realized he was developing a case of anxiety – but not for himself. He could take care of himself. It was for the woman. She had power. That was undeniable. But she couldn't shoot worth a damn. It was true that a few dire occasions forced a good performance from her. But for the most part, she was a walking disaster. It was second nature for Kikyo to use her arrows. It was this woman's nature to be injured in some form or another. An even more annoying part of her nature was her incessant need to protect him. If keeping her alive weren't so important to him, he would have laughed. He watched her limping slightly on her injured leg. Another stubborn streak – self preservation was nonexistent when it came to her. He wouldn't badger her though. They were in no hurry now and he needed the distance – however small – away from her.

They were few miles away from Kaede's village. There was a rumor of a worm demon terrorizing small children. Kagome wondered if it was as gross as her imagination made it to be. Slimy, large, squirting green ooze from warts and – she shivered casting the image from her mind. She needed to keep focus. She needed to be ready to defend herself and the stubborn Inuyasha if need be. She sighed. Again her mind traveled to their relationship. They weren't friends. But not enemies either. Their connection was purely conditional. As long as she could find the scattered jewel shards, he wouldn't kill her. That knowledge made her angry. But not at him. She was angry with herself. Even with that threat, she couldn't stay away from him. She didn't want to. She wanted to help him become the full demon he dreamed of being. She was a hopeless, teenage fool.

They heard the screams at the same time. They ran towards the marsh beside the village and saw a child being dragged away by a hideous worm. Kagome cringed. It was worse than she imagined. Much more revolting. It was brown and had black ooze all over. It left a trail of the acidic chemical as it moved. Hairy protrusions exuded a sickly green gas that smelled suspiciously like vomit. Kagome tired not to throw up.

"It has a jewel shard, Inuyasha!" she said as a red blur began hacking at the slimy creature.

"Where?" he called back. Kagome took a moment then shouted out the answer. She watched for a weak moment when she could run in and drag the little girl to safety. Inuyasha landed a powerful blow and the beast flew backward and away from the crying girl. Kagome ran quickly but carefully to her. The black ooze was everywhere.

"Come on, let's go." She said softly. The little girl turned quickly and lunged. Kagome gasped at the vise-like grip at her neck but managed to stand. Quickly, she ran away from the fray and delivered the crying girl to her frantic parents. She nodded and smiled at the watery words of gratitude then ran back to check on Inuyasha. He had the worm pinned. He sliced the head off then stood to watch as it disintegrated along with the body. Kagome walked over and searched the remains for the shard then picked it up. She wondered at the power of just the one shard. She swallowed bile at the thought of a completed jewel. She looked up and saw Inuyasha washing of in the nearby river. She wrinkled her nose. She was going to have to wash his clothes for him. He wouldn't do it and she needed to breathe fresh air if she was going to ride on his back. The ensuing argument swam up in her mind.

Inuyasha knew what was going to happen as soon as they got back to the village. She would insist on washing his clothes. Adrenaline rushed through him at the thought of the argument. But he wouldn't fight her on it this time. He needed time to think. He needed time away from her. He knew what had happened at that fight. The worm had been distracted by the presence of a stronger demon. The sensation that had traveled up his spine told him who it was but he was not sure. The vile odor that the worm emanated had made his sense of smell a hazard.

"What do you want?" he whispered to himself. "Why are you watching me?" He watched Kagome and saw that her limp was more pronounced. The stubborn wench needed to have her hide tanned for trying to walk by herself. But she'd have to walk back to the village. He didn't want this stench on her. A few stops would prevent further injury.

Sweat drenched her clothes to the point of translucency by the time she got to the village. The day was so hot even the shades were warm. Villagers sat around, hardly moving under the oppressive heat. She decided an argument with Inuyasha was unnecessary. If he wanted to smell, let him. They found Kaede outside her hut crushing herbs.

"Ah, Kagome. Ye have finally returned."

"Thankfully. I need to have a swim. This heat is terrible." Kaede smiled. Since she came here, Kagome had managed to teach a few children how to swim. It was a welcome skill to the parents. If their children could swim, they wouldn't need to worry about them so much when they snuck off to the river.

"Ye will find a few children waiting there." Kagome nodded and entered the hut to get her towel and bathing suit. When she came back out, Inuyasha's clothes were neatly folded on the ground. "Mayhap ye can teach the old dog a few tricks." Kaede said and smiled. Kagome was too stunned to smile. She went back in for her clothes and the flowery concoction she'd made with Kaede's help.

After her swim, she hugged each child. It was time to do the laundry.

Inuyasha stayed just out of sight. He had to. He watched as she sent the laughing children on their way. It reminded him of Kikyo and the children that used to flock her. But there was a marked difference between the two. A lot more children flocked Kagome and all her smiles were genuine and warm. More often than not, Kikyo's smiles were forced or sad. The scent of flowers reached him and her frowned. The wench was washing his clothes in flowers. He folded his arms across his bare chest and sighed in resignation. It couldn't be helped now and a few days of wearing, would get rid of it. High up the trees, the air was cooler and more tolerable. Maybe he'd take Kagome up with him to give her some relief. The thought struck him again – he'd never had any inclination to have Kikyo with him while he relaxed in the trees.

He realized that she was finished and had hung their clothes out to dry. Somehow, the garments side by side seemed right. It gave him a nice feeling in his chest. When was the last time he felt like that? He closed his eyes and savored emotion, his mind drifting to centuries before. The smell of warm bread filled his senses and gentle finger combed through his then unruly locks. A gentle melody emanated from her and he leaned into the warmth of her embrace.

"Mother." The name was naught more than a breath across his lips. He sighed, shook away the nostalgia, and looked for the woman. She was walking towards him so he moved higher into the trees. The dense foliage would hide his nude form from her innocent eyes.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"I was gonna make some lunch. You want any?" he didn't reply. "It's Ramen." She said. He didn't answer. They both knew he didn't need to. She started humming, the wind carrying the soft sound to his ears. He closed his eyes and let it wash over him. Sleep beckoned him but he knew better than to sleep. Even at peaceful times like this, he was a target. He wouldn't put her in danger even for a few minutes of much needed sleep.

By the position of the sun, an hour had passed since she washed his clothes. He heard the tear of the cups as she opened them. She set them down, walked to the river, and dived in. He knew that she did this so he could get his clothes without being embarrassed. When she surfaced, he was dressed and waiting for the lunch, she promised. She dried herself with her towel and then moved to get her own clothes. She looked up and saw that he had turned his back to her. She dressed as quickly as she could then just as quickly share the lunch. They ate in silence. When they were done, he helped her pack up.

"I guess I'll go see if Kaede needs anythi-" she stopped when he shook his head.

"Today's too hot. She doesn't need you." She backed up when he stepped towards her, eyes wide. Inuyasha hardly ever approached her so she was a bit nervous. She forced herself to stop moving then waited. When he wrapped and arm around her waist, she was sure the blush she sported couldn't be blamed on the heat. She inhaled and held her breath and waited. When he pulled her closer to his body, her mind melted. She was sure of it. He squatted, forcing her knees to bend then they were airborne. A few more leaps and bounds and then he set her down on a branch. She gulped, finally managing to breathe out. She wouldn't look down. She wouldn't look down. She wouldn- she looked down. Her nails bit into the bark of the tree and she waited, every muscle tense. They were too high for her comfort. She felt more than anything else as he settled against the trunk of the tree. She gasped lightly when he once again wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up against him.

"Relax. You're not going to fall." He said softly. He reclined slowly and she felt the tension slip from her body. Nestled against his chest, she allowed herself to breathe. The cooler air teased her hair making it tickle her neck. Pretty soon, she matched her breathing to his and a soft slumber started to pull at her. But she didn't want to sleep. She wanted to experience this with him. She realized he was sharing his space with her. The warm hand splayed across her abdomen was intimate enough to make heat rush her face. Her head rolled to the side, her forehead coming to rest against his neck. Suddenly sleep didn't seem so bad. If she stayed away any longer, she was going to go up in flames. And it wasn't because of the heat.

Her breathing finally evened out. Inuyasha pulled her closer and she sighed in contentment. This was a novel experience. No one had ever been this relaxed with him. No one had ever trusted him this much. This woman was uncharted territory for him. No encounter with Kikyo had prepared him for this. He inhaled deeply of her scent and it made him heady. He wrapped his other arm around her, his forearm resting just below her curvy chest. He realized he liked her curves. They fit him nicely. He bit the inside of his cheek and growled. Her hand moved to grip his thigh and he relaxed once again. She never tried to get away from him unless she was surprised. More often than not, she sought physical contact with him. This was getting dangerous. He was getting attached to her. _Just like he had gotten attached to Kikyo_. This was a reincarnation. That's why he was attracted to her. Nothing more. He wouldn't be sealed to a tree ever again because of this woman. No matter how much this version pulled at his very heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

To Kagome, that moment became her solace. One she never knew she would have needed. When, a few days later, a witch stole the grave soil of her predecessor, no one knew what would happen. Kaede was deeply troubled. Inuyasha withdrew. They were all distracted. No one expected the witch to swoop down and carry her off. Now that day was her torment. Night and day, she dreamed of that cold emptiness that overtook her. She didn't know what happened outside of her watery prison. She had known only pain – excruciating pain. She thought she had come apart at seams she never knew existed. The result was a darkness that would not leave her and the present reminder of her origins – Kikyo. She died twice and for no reason but power.

Inuyasha watched her from his place in the tree. She was tossing and turning. He could smell the sweat that coated her body. He could smell the fear. She was tormented. But he could not go to her. To do that would be to betray the woman that he loved – Kikyo. This girl was her reincarnation. That witch reminded him even more of that fact. He wondered now if she survived that fall. A whimper from the stressed girl _forced_ him to go to her. He knelt by her but did nothing. She looked like she was in pain. He would have to wake her.

"Kagome." He whispered. She whimpered again but didn't awaken. He lifted her sodden form from the sleeping bag and held her to him. "Wake up, Kagome. It's just a dream."

"N-No." She thrashed and he was forced to hold her tighter. He shook her slightly and called her name again. "Inuyasha-" she whimpered. "Please help me. Please." She sobbed.

"Wake up." He coaxed gently. When she didn't respond he turned her head slightly and nipped her ear. She jumped and went silent. Then she relaxed. "Open your eyes." He could feel the fever on her skin. He saw it even more when she opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha-" she whispered. "Wh-"

"Sssh-I'm going to take you back to the village. You have a fever."

"N-No. I'm fine. We need to keep going." She tried to get up.

"Lie still. You'll make yourself sicker." She'd been getting like this ever since that witch Ursula brought Kikyo back.

"Water."

"Lie back. I'll get you some." When he had given her some, he proceeded to strip her out of her wet clothes. He wrapped his fire-rat robe around her and held her close to his warmth. She'd never remember this moment. She'd forget it just like the others. He rocked her to sleep, stretching her out on top of him and settled in for the night. She slept through it. He made sure to redress her before she woke up. Then he wrapped her up in her sleeping bag before taking to the trees.

True to his word, they journeyed back to the village. Kagome was curious as to why he was so anxious to get back. They'd only been gone a few days. "Are you sure everything's okay?" She tilted her head slightly to look at him.

"Are you deaf?"

"I'm just asking. No need to bite my head off." She stretched her hand over her head and he noted she still had no telltale signs of having a fever the night before. "I guess I could go home and catch up on school work. I'm probably flunking all my classes now."

"Who said you could go home?" he asked angrily. Silently, he admitted he didn't want her too far away from his ability to help her. Who knows what could happen if she were alone tonight.

"Relax. I'm not gonna stay the night. I just need to catch up on my classes and stock up on some stuff."

"You're not going anywhere." He grabbed her arm and she turned and glared at him.

"You're not the boss of me." She shrugged out of his clasp. "I'm going home whether you like it or not." She stomped away from him. He considered going after her but the subtle shift of the beads against his neck gave him pause.

"Fine. Like I care." He watched as he headed off to the well and he headed to the village. He knew exactly when she was gone so he didn't have to worry.

"I did not expect to see ye so soon, Inuyasha." Kaede said as she ground up some herbs. She looked up and noticed Kagome's absence. "And where is Kagome?"

"She went home." He sat beside her and closed his eyes. "Something's wrong with her."

"In what way?"

"Ever since that thing with Kikyo, she gets sick every night. But she never remembers being sick or that anything strange happens."

She stopped grounding the herbs and looked at him. "A fever you say?"

"And she is always crying out as if she's fighting something. Like she's dreaming."

"Mayhap something else happened while she was being torn apart by the witch's spell. I do not know what this means, Inuyasha. Or how to fix this."

"Then I guess we'll just have to keep going." He stood. "Later." He disappeared after that.

At school, Kagome worked on autopilot to get through her backlog of work. Being in the feudal times was costing her quality classroom time. Her friends treated her like a fragile flower – no thanks to her grandfather's imaginative illnesses. Already, Hojo had given her herbal remedies for her bunions. _Hojo_. He was such a sweet guy. And he was sweet on her. She couldn't say she wasn't unaffected by his attentions. Why wouldn't she be? She was fifteen and full of hormones. And yet her reaction to Hojo's touches or his smiles was mild in comparison to the bombardment of sensations she experienced just from thinking about a certain surly Hanyou. She sighed. As much as this troubled her, this wasn't her biggest problem.

"How are you coming along, Kagome?" drawn from her musings, she glanced up at her homeroom teacher. There was a sympathetic light in her eyes and guilt welled up in Kagome. She was lying to this woman and deriving benefits she didn't dare think she deserved.

"I'm trying my best." She looked back at her paper and realized that she was making excellent progress. She wasn't sure how she managed most of it but she wouldn't complain. "I'm keeping up." The woman smiled and moved down the row. Her mind focused on the math problems before her but it wasn't long before her problems swam to the forefront of her mind. She was just grateful this was her last session and she was almost done with the paper.

It took a great deal of convincing to persuade her three closest friends and Hojo that she was fine and didn't need to be walked home. She needed the journey home to think. She couldn't spend it trying to act normal around these people. So what was her problem? Reality versus delusions. She had a hard time separating what was real and what was a figment of her overworked imagination. At nights, she experienced such darkness and pain. Such horrible visions. Her hours of sleep were a battlefield for her mind as she fought the numbing call of oblivion. In addition, if that wasn't bad enough, she kept seeing Inuyasha. She kept feeling him against her fevered skin. She kept feeling arms of steel gently cradling her trembling form. Once, she swore she felt his warm breath against her lips. But she couldn't accept this as truth anymore than she could believe the horrible things that plagued her sleeping mind. Inuyasha was no softie. He wouldn't do those things. And yet, these illusions were a welcome reprieve to the aching emptiness he felt in her heart.

That episode on the hill with the witch stayed with her even in the waking hours. There was a hole in her that wasn't there before and she could find nothing to fill it. That hole caused her so much misery it hurt to smile sometimes. A part of her was no longer there and she didn't' know where it was. A depressing suspicion lurked in the pain-ridden corners of her mind but she did her best to ignore it even as it hid from her queries. Sometimes she felt like she was literally dying; as if her breath was slipping away. She had episodes where she felt her trembling heart slow to a death's creep. And she would fight it. She fought to stay alive. She fought the specter that was trying to drain her life force. And for a while, it would work. But always, the frightening glimpse of death returned.

She thought back to the search for Inuyasha's father's grave, and the strange family reunion. Not only had Sesshomaru – Inuyasha's older half brother – tried to kill her but she felt a subtle shift in Inuyasha. She was sure he wasn't completely aware of the change. But it was there. And it was like a switch went on inside her head. It was as if she was suppressing this change in him. She could feel it inside her and it made the pain that much worse. Sesshomaru lingered in her mind. The battle, though obviously over the sword, had a greater meaning to the brothers. And she saw once she emerged from the poison melted rubble. The powerful TaiYoukai looked at her with calculating eyes. And she understood, that he fought to kill her. But she wasn't sure why. It was more than her just being human. It was more than her supposed powers. It was almost primal in essence. This was one more danger she had to watch out for.

Her feet continued to climb the many steps to her home and at the top she heard her younger brother laughing. She could hear a ball bouncing around. She heard her grandfather chanting some useless spell. Her shoulders slumped. It meant Inuyasha was already there and she wouldn't get to pretend that she was just the normal girl she was a few weeks ago. She wouldn't be able to laugh with her mother and tease her little brother. She wouldn't get to roll her eyes at her grandfather's ludicrous stories. It was time to return to the world that beckoned to her even as she clung to the life that she had before.

"It's about time." She looked into his face having already covered her painful thoughts under her consistent smile.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"What took you so long? We could be out searching for shards instead of you wasting time at this school of yours."

Long used to this argument, she decided she was too tired, mentally and physically, to argue. "Well, I'm home now. Let me just go talk to my mom before we leave." He folded her arms and frowned but didn't try to stop her.

Myume Higurashi knew something was troubling her daughter the minute she saw her face. She smiled but behind that smile was pain. "Kagome? Are you okay?"'

"Never better." Kagome lied.

"Did you and Inuyasha have another fight?" she persisted. She could see the lie she wanted to tell but Kagome bit her lips. Her eyes filled with tears and she flew into her mother's arms.

"Mom." She sobbed. "I hurt so much. I don't know what to do."

"Were you injured?" Myume asked worriedly. Kagome shook her head.

"My spirit hurts so much and it won't stop. It just keeps getting worse. I can't sleep and sometimes I feel like I'm dying."

"My precious girl." She held her close and allowed her to cry. She had feared this and could do nothing to prevent it. What could she do to help her hurting child? "Have you told Inuyasha?"

"I can't. He has enough to deal without my problems." She wiped at her tears as they began to abate.

"If I could take your pain, I would." She ran her hand over the ebony locks on her young head.

"I know you would." She smiled bravely. "Just knowing you're here makes it bearable."

"I'm always here for you. Know that." She hugged her close and then set her back. "I guess Inuyasha is waiting?"

"Yeah."

"I packed your bag for you. You have plenty of ramen and I packed a few lunch boxes."

"Thank you." Kagome hugged her mom once again before retrieving the bag and heading out. "I'll see you soon. I love you." The sentiments were repeated in her hearing then she hugged and kissed an embarrassed Souta before she left.

"You sure took your sweet time." Inuyasha said once they were leaving the village and Kaede behind.

"I had to make sure I had enough herbs to treat the wounds your sure to get." He scoffed at her insinuation but didn't say anything. It was a moot point. No matter what he said or did, she would fuss over him. If he was being honest, it was a nice feeling to have someone fuss over him.

"So where to?"

"You would know better than I." She said. "I can't sense the shard unless it close enough."

"I guess we could go see about those thunder brothers. They might have shards."

Kagome began to wonder if it was he lot to be kidnapped. As soon as they caught up with the brothers, the ugly one snatched her. Not to say it would have been better if the handsome one had. But she wondered if he would be trying to eat her like this balding, hideous creature. At the moment, he was stirring the broth as the other sat calmly in the corner. She looked at him and smiled slightly.

"Don't even think about it." He said. "I won't steal from my brother. You're his to do with as he pleases." She needed to think fast. Her feminine wiles weren't gonna get her out of this. Not that she had any to boast of.

"But, wouldn't you want a prettier girl? Doesn't this work better the prettier the girl is?" The ugly one stopped stirring and looked at her.

"You'll do for now." She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't offended. She had her pride.

"Well, use me at your own peril." She sighed with great emphasis. "Just last week a hair demon lost all her hair when my blood touched her. It was sad. All that beautiful hair. I'm poison to hair." She was thinking as fast as she could to get herself out of this or give Inuyasha enough time to rescue her.

"Why should I believe you?"

Working over time, she thought of the temporary tattoo her friends had put on her. "A priestess marked me when I was born. My mother had angered her and she cursed me." She held up the arm with the drawing of a poisonous snake. "Even my saliva is poison. My last boyfriend – er – husband died from just kissing me. I was devastated." The handsome brother had become occupied by a female demon on his lap and the ugly one was busy stirring. She popped an antacid into her mouth and then spat some on the cot. Thankfully, the decrepit condition of the cot helped her lie. The ugly one looked around in time to see her bubbling saliva as it ate away at the material of the cot. He was horrified. "You don't want to see what my blood can do. Then again maybe I should show you-" she held her hand to her lips but he stopped her.

"Hoyden. You are here to poison me. I will kill you now." He raised his hand but the handsome one stopped her.

"Be calm, brother. She might not be good for eating, but we can have fun with her in other ways." Kagome shivered at the look in his eyes. She had visions of rape and she very nearly shriveled into the cot. Thankfully, a loud angry voice saved her.

"Hey, you cowards. Come out here and fight me. Give me back the girl!"

"Is that your boyfriend?" the handsome one said.

"Uh-yes. And he's very jealous. He'll kill you for sure."

"No one can beat me. Or my brother. Especially with these jewel shards."

"How can he be your man if you're poisonous?" the ugly one asked.

"He's ah-he's a very powerful demon. He's immune to poison. I was very lucky to find him." Kagome wondered how they could believe such rubbish.

She was hefted unto the shoulder of the ugly brother and then she was sailing through the sky. She saw Inuyasha and called to him. But the handsome one – who she knew to be Hiten – engaged him in battle before he could get to her. She needed to get off this flying cloud and maybe kill this one. She needed to get back the jewel shards. As if reading her mind, Inuyasha yelled out a question about them.

"You idiot! You let them get the shards?"

"I didn't see you trying to stop them from taking me." She yelled back. Further words were forestalled as they began fighting again. She looked at the ugly one and acted. She bit into his arm then, dived head first off the cloud. Luckily, it wasn't too far off the ground.

She was running out of places to hide and he was gaining on her. She yelled to Inuyasha for her bow and arrow.

"Like you can hit anything." He taunted. Her response was to shoot the first arrow at him. He dodged it and Hiten knocked it away. The other one jumped on top of her before she could get away and she bemoaned her lack of strength. She felt for the arrow as he choked her. Just before she passed out from lack of air, she drove it into his neck. He reared up like a frightened horse and she crawled away even as she gasped for air. She drew another arrow and aimed for his head. She should have known better. It grazed the top of his head and then his only three strands of hair fell from his hideous head. She wasn't sure what happened next but she knew she had to get away or die. Great blasts of energy came from his mouth and she dodged as best she could. How she managed to swing the heavy weapon he had dropped into his mouth, she couldn't say. But she killed him. The rest happened in rapid succession. Too fast for her hurting head. Inuyasha was being beaten by Hiten who had bitten the shards from his brother's head. A tiny fox was dancing around the battle field trying to help. She ran to it and scooped it up just as a gigantic bolt of lighting cut the sky and struck her down. As darkness closed around her, she heard the angry yell of Inuyasha and the shocked scream of his opponent as he was destroyed.

Tired and in that much more pain, she collected the jewel shards and cuddled the tiny fox youkai to her. Inuyasha complained all the way back to the village. Shippo became her escape for a great deal of the journey as her mind, focused on him, ignored the blinding pain. The nights didn't get any better. If anything, they got worse. Where once she'd wake up warm and dry, she'd wake now, drenched in sweat. It brought back to mind those times she thought that Inuyasha might have been taking care of her. She dreaded the coming night now. Even as she watched the sun set, she could feel the pain intensify. She could feel the dread sweeping over her. Shippo was excitedly enjoying a treat she'd found in her bag and Inuyasha was avidly avoiding her.

She worked at preparing the dinner. She didn't complain. But he could see that she was in pain. He could almost feel it. He wanted to help her but the very thought made his mind fill with guilt. She was doing a good job of not showing it to the kitsune. But she wasn't fooling him. It wasn't long before the food was ready. The time for sleep came that much quicker. Kagome, he saw, was trying very hard to stay awake.

"Go to sleep. We have a long way to go tomorrow." He said.

"I'm not tired." She lied. She glanced in the direction of the hot spring. "Maybe I'll have a soak for a while."

"You'll drown." He warned.

"I'll be careful." She rose, gathered her things and disappeared into the darkened forest.

He used the time to shuffle through his jumbled thoughts. The most prominent thought was this girl. The more he tried to distance himself form her, the more she seemed to entrench herself in his heart. In his soul. He thought back to those moments he felt something missing with Kikyo. Always there was something missing. But not now. With this version of her, he felt whole. He felt as if that missing piece of him had finally been found. Where she was soft, he was hard. Where she was weak, he was her strength. Guilt threatened to choke him. His feelings for Kikyo seemed to be slipping through his fingers. And just like that, she stepped back into the clearing and the guilt disappeared. He needed to protect this girl. He needed to keep her safe. And alive.

"Feeling better?" he asked and she looked at him in surprise.

"I guess." She said not sure what or why he was asking.

"Can you go to sleep now?"

"Maybe." She said. "Are you going to sleep?"

"Someone needs to keep watch." He said. _I need to make sure you're safe._

"Well, good night."

It wasn't long into the night before the fever started. He watched her writhe in pain but she never cried out. He smelled the blood and knew, if this kept up, the kitsune would wake up. He gathered her up in his arms and moved to the spring. She didn't wake up this time but he tended her just the same. When he brought her back to the camp, the kitsune was watching with avid interest but said nothing. He merely turned over and fell asleep. He stooped to put Kagome down but she had other plans. Her arms snaked around his neck and held on for dear life. She buried her head into his neck and wouldn't budge.

"Stupid girl." He secured her to him, sat down and encouraged her to relax.

Kagome didn't wake the next morning either but he could tell she was only sleeping. She hadn't slept as peacefully as he'd hoped. After getting the kitsune to help pack up, he put her on his back and they headed off to find more jewels. He would have returned to the village but Kaede knew as much as he did and that couldn't help him. Hopefully, she would wake before they encountered any danger.

Night came with no incidents. Neither did Kagome wake up. He was beginning to get worried now. The kitsune hovered, touching her head now and then. Not that he liked it. But he couldn't exactly blame the little guy. She had that effect on him as well.

"We'll camp here for the night, Shippo."

"Is Kagome okay? She's been sleeping an awful long time."

"She's just really tired. She's been through a lot in the past few days." He wasn't sure why he was trying to reassure the fox but he felt he should. For some reason the thought that Kagome expected as much compelled him. Thankfully, the kitsune accepted the lie. Needing the distance from her, he set her down even though she resisted the action. Shippo kept watch while he went to scout the perimeter. He was back in a few minutes with firewood and fish for dinner. Tonight would be a quiet, ramen-less night. He was finishing his fish when he paused.

"What's that? What are those?"

"I don't know." He rose. "Keep an eye on her. I'm gonna check it out."

Kagome was finally free of the drugging sleep. She'd fallen asleep and for the first time accepted the oblivion that it offered. She was sure this was her end. But not so. She saw many strange things in that dark place. Fire. Death. She heard screaming. She smelled burnt flesh and the sweet, sickening smell of blood. Then she felt sorrow. Pain. But most of all love. Strange words were said and she felt something warm. The darkness was stealing over her once more. She thought for sure this was it this time. She was going to die. But here she was sitting up from her sleep with Shippo watching her.

"Hey, is it still night? I feel like I've been asleep for ages." She stretched her limbs feeling relaxed. Rested.

"You've been asleep for a whole day, Kagome." Shippo responded. He climbed into her lap. "Inuyasha said you were really tired and needed the rest. So he carried you for the whole day." Kagome smiled at his childlike wonder. She looked around for her other companion.

"Where _is_ Inuyasha?"

"Well, we saw some weird youkai flying around and he went to check it out. He left me in charge." Kagome smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Well, how about you cook me fish and I'll go look for him?" Shippo looked perplexed but apparently the idea of cooking a fish for her won out. He set about his task while she followed what she believed to her intuition of Inuyasha's location. In hindsight, she wished she had just waited for him back at the camp.

"Why are you still alive?" she said. "Why do you live while I walk the line of death and life? No not even that. I am not alive. I cling to live by feeding on others."

"You're the one who sealed me to the damned tree."

"Apparently I was not strong enough then to purify you. But I am now." She looked away from him. "Why did you do it? Why did you betray me?"

"Betray you? You're the one who betrayed me. You tricked me into thinking you gave a damn about me. Then you tried to ambush me with the villagers."

"I did no such thing. I waited for you just as we planned – then you tried to kill me. I saw you. With my own eyes."

"No. I didn't do it. You tried to kill me. And when I tried to leave with the jewel, you pinned me to the tree."

"Do not try to trick me." She said. "But even knowing this, I still love you. And if I am to leave this plane of existence then you should come with me. You should burn in fire with me for your treachery."

"I-"

"It is only fair, Inuyasha." She stepped to ward him then stopped. "Something keeps you from me." She looked over his shoulder. "This girl. Who is she?"

"She-your reincarnation."

"Do you warm yourself in the second rate arms of my reincarnation, Inuyasha? Is this why you feel no obligation to the pain you have caused me? _Are_ causing me?"

"I feel nothing for her. But-" he shook his head. "She isn't important. You are what I care about. How are you still alive?"

"The girl. My reincarnation. A part of her soul resides in me. If I had it all, I would live again." He watched her and there was a question in her eyes.

"No. Her life is hers. Yours-has ended."

"So you choose her over me?" She said indignantly. "You choose a copy of me to replace what we had? Do you not love me anymore?"

Inuyasha wasn't sure he loved her before. But what else could he call the feelings that coursed through him now. "With all my heart."

Kagome watched and listened as her heart broke into pieces. Why it hurt so much she wasn't sure. If anything, Inuyasha was a tentative friend. A companion that tolerated her only because of his need to find a powerful gem. This woman – the one who was not really alive - held his heart. She watched as they wrapped around each other, the woman's eyes met hers. She smiled cunningly then before holding Inuyasha closer to her.

"Come with me, Inuyasha. Leave this world." Kagome decided she wouldn't have this. It wasn't fair. She'd only just met him. Why should she have him?

"No! Inuyasha! Don't! She's trying to kill you!" he either couldn't hear or he was deliberately ignoring her. The woman answered her question.

"He can't hear you. He's mine now. You're only a copy. Nothing but a pale imitation."

"I'm not you. And he doesn't want to die. He wants to live." Anger suffused the girl and heat threatened to make her explode. "Inuyasha!"

As if from far away, he heard her. She was crying. Calling him. Kagome. But he was so sleepy. So content. He felt Kagome all around him. _I'm okay, Kagome. I'm happy._ The thought floated across his mind and just as quickly, pain slammed into him. He surfaced from this stupor to find Kikyo wrapped tightly around him. Kagome was currently entangled in vines trying to get to him.

"Kagome." He whispered.

"Please, Inuyasha. Don't die. Don't-" she yelled in pain and his blood responded.

"Inuyasha-have you forgotten me so quickly?"

"Why are you hurting her?" red fury spread quickly through him and even though hadn't ever thought of killing Kikyo before, the thought was real to him now as he saw Kagome's pain-stricken face. By-passing Kikyo, he freed Kagome from her plant bonds and held her to him. "Leave." He barked. Kikyo jumped back in shock.

"Inuyasha-"

"Leave." Still holding unto Kagome, he sunk into an attack position. Kikyo got the message and vanished.

She was crying and wouldn't be consoled. He couldn't take her to the Kitsune like this. Unspoken lines had been drawn with them for now. So he sat in the clearing that still held Kikyo's scent and rocked the crying girl. Her hands fisted in his hair but he didn't try to pull away. The slight pressure on his scalp felt good. Calming. Grounding.

"Woman-" she cried harder. He knew it was because of the term. He sighed. Why did he feel compelled to make her happy? Did he feel this way towards Kikyo? He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered. "Stop crying, Ka-go-me." The name felt good. It wasn't the first time he'd said her name. But it was the first time she would remember. Her breath hitched and refused to continue. Her heart, he heard, stuttered then beat wildly in her chest. The rhythm was intoxicating. He felt the subtle change in her temperature. He noted she was doing everything in her power to remain very still. He savored the moment and then hurriedly took her to the campsite. It was not so safe for her to be with him now. Company – even insignificant in size – would help him keep his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Inuyasha had a pretty fair idea of what was wrong with Kagome but what could he do? He couldn't kill Kikyo. Even if it would end Kagome's pain. But that had to be put on the back burners for now. Kikyo had vanished and he had other things to worry about. Like the fact that Kagome had been kidnapped again. This time by a damned wolf. Shippo had managed to be taken with the girl. As if he needed one more person to save. Shippo, however had left a trail of what appeared to be mushrooms for him to follow. When he got there, he hadn't expected Kagome to be comfortably in the arms of the wolf.

"What the hell are you doing with my Kagome?" the possessiveness of his claim shocked them both.

When it came from the wolf, it seemed cute. Adorable. From Inuyasha, it was nowhere near cute. Or adorable. Even if he was adorable. There was a primal claim in his voice that she answered to.

"How about you put me down? Huh, Kouga?"

"Not when he's talking about you being his." He insisted.

"Oh, that's just him being a dog. He'll completely deny it tomorrow. Maybe in the next second."

"Then why not stay with me? I would never deny you." He cajoled.

"True but unlike you, he needs me to take care of him. A strong – uh – wolf like you doesn't need me to do that." She noted that Inuyasha stayed quiet during her plea. As much as it hurt his ego, it wouldn't do to get Kagome hurt over it. He watched as the wolf lowered her and he made his move. He hadn't foreseen Kagome running into his arms and refusing to let go.

"Let me go."

"No, Inuyasha. Don't hurt him." He looked at her in surprise. Did she care for the wolf?

"He didn't hurt me. Let's just go. Please."

"Why are you protecting him?"

"I'm not. He has two of the jewels in his legs."

"And you want me to leave him alone? I'll cut them off." He made to go after the wolf that stood cheekily listening to them. But Kagome did something nobody saw coming. Inuyasha thought he was watching it in slow motion as her hands cupped his face and fused her lips to his. Inuyasha was too shocked to do anything but accept the gesture. A gesture he had never received or given before. He forgot where they were and why they were there. All he could think about were the deliciously soft lips that were caressing his. His mind lightly registered that she tasted as good as he had feared. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as the other came up to hold her to him.

Kagome wasn't sure how it simmered to this point. To this moment. She knew she was trying to distract Inuyasha from hurting Kouga. But right now her mind was trying to decide what it would be like if he continued kissing her to oblivion. As if she remembered that a dangerous wolf was lurking behind them, a protective surge welled up in her and she heard a howl of pain. She didn't stop the lovely, gentle suction that was Inuyasha's lips against hers. Her first kiss. Even though it wasn't gentle in its physical effects, or romantic in atmosphere. She didn't care that she was wrapped around a man that loved another woman. The electricity that made her tingle was too much to let go. She wanted to climb into his skin. She wanted to merge with him and not just physically. She realized what her mother meant by raging hormones now. Heat melted her brain to mush and then it happened. Literal sparks arched between them and they both hissed in pain as their lips pulled away from the startling charge. They looked at each other in shock but the fireworks weren't over. The beads around Inuyasha's neck glowed threateningly and Inuyasha closed his eyes in trepidation but when nothing happened, he opened his eyes. Kagome's eyes were glazed over and she seemed to be in a trance. She was muttering something. He wasn't sure what. He called her name and she slumped forward. Unconscious.

Not wanting to deal with the wolf, he left with the girl. Something had happened to them and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what it was. He was just worried about Kagome. Once they were camped, she woke up.

"Uh-what happened?"

"Heck if I know." He said stoking the fire. "Does you head hurt?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"So does mine." She dug in her bag for an aspirin and found none. It was just as well. The stuff made her nauseous. "Here's some water." She took it gratefully.

"Is Shippo okay?"

"He's fine. He's swimming."

She was silent for a while. "Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"About that-uh-"

"Don't worry. I got it. You didn't want another fight. So you distracted me."

"You're certainly understanding." She teased and he glared at her. "I'm just surprised I could do even that. I mean-I know you're in love with Ki-Kikyo. And-if you were pretending I was her-that-that's fine." He looked at her strangely. What the hell was she going on about? Pretending she was Kikyo? He wondered how he would have been able to do that. Kikyo was a lot of things but she couldn't command attention like this girl. She seemed to be waiting for a response.

"I wasn't pretending anything." He said simply. Before she could get him to elaborate, he handed her one of the fishes and walked away.

The next few months were uneventful. Well, they had expanded their group, collected more of the shards, found out who had killed Kikyo, fought Sesshomaru and a whole bunch of stuff. But nothing special happened between Kagome and Inuyasha. Unless avid avoidance was special. She looked at her new friends Sango and Miroku as they argued. Miroku had been groping the tough slayer and she was tearing into him. Kagome could see the affection growing though. They were friends even if one was a pervert. Shippo was enjoying the company of Kirara. Kagome sat watching Inuyasha. He'd gone off more and more every time Kikyo came around. It was a contradiction to his words about his feelings for the dead priestess. True their first meeting hurt. She didn't necessarily like the woman. But these recent meetings seemed to cut her much deeper. She had sneaking suspicion that her foolish teenage heart had gone from crush to full-blown love in one leap. And it seemed Inuyasha knew. Mortified was too mild a word to describe how she felt when he did deign to look at her. She decided then that going home more often would be in her best interest. Of course, this was the fuel for the arguments that she and Inuyasha had. Tension was rife between them. But it was not as bad as the agonizing gloominess she felt when ever she couldn't see Inuyasha. It was constant when she was at home and only her mother could help her through those rough nights.

An improvement was the clarity of her dreams. They were like stories that she should not have know. A woman. A child. A man. War. An evil that threatened the past and the future. She still didn't know who there were. But they helped her in English class with her narrative writing. Her experience in feudal Japan didn't help with math though.

"You sure you're ready to go back?"

"I've hid here long enough." Kagome said to her mother. "I'm all caught up with school work. My community service hours are done. Plus, I need to get away from Hojo. He's making all this nonsense with Inuyasha very complicated and uncomfortable. Especially since I've met his ancestor. Who, I might add, is annoyingly infatuated with me." Her mother looked at her over her shoulder and there was a flash of recognition thought that made no sense. Of course, she recognized her own mother. Myume walked over to her daughter and looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"Such beautiful eyes, my dear Kagome." Kagome smiled. There was an ongoing fascination with her eyes since she was a baby. It was what made her so popular at school. Her eyes would change colour. Brown was dominant but now and then they changed to a prismatic green then a strange amethyst. "Did I ever tell you the doctors thought I was having twins?"

"Really?"

"I was so excited. Two tiny heartbeats were heard up until they day you were born."

"What happened?"

"Strangest thing. There was no other baby. It didn't show on the ultrasound but the heartbeat was definitely there. When you were born, they checked to see if you might have an unformed sibling inside. But you were perfectly normal. When doctors saw your eyes, they said it was typical of twins. I just thought you were the most special girl."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She shrugged. "Something to tease your mind. The phantom heartbeat." She chuckled. "Listen, you're doing something good. You're helping a boy that is very lonely but stubbornly refuses to admit that he likes you." Kagome blushed. "But don't be afraid to love, Kagome. Sometimes loves doesn't go the way we want it to. Sometimes the best loves you can give is to let the one you love be happy."

"I'm too young for all this." She smiled then laughed. "Thanks mom. I'll see you in a few weeks I hope." On the way out, she hugged and kissed Souta who did his best to avoid the gesture. She hugged her grandpa then prepared to jump into the past. She was forestalled by Inuyasha coming up the well.

"I was coming back."

"No hurry." He said cryptically. "You can stay a few more hours."

"Huh?"

"Don't waste it." He walked to the house and headed, she saw, to her bedroom. Kagome knew he was sleeping. Poor thing must be exhausted. She thought. Ever since he knew he could sleep – truly sleep – at Kagome's place, he came now and then. Kagome shrugged and decided she could play some football with her little brother for a change.

After a well-welcomed sleep, Inuyasha sought her out. "Alright, what do you know?"

"How are you dear? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes but I'm more concerned with what you know about what's going on with Kagome."

"What Kagome has told me is confidential."

"I'm not interested in what she said. I'm pretty sure I know what she said." He waved and hand carelessly. "I want to know what you know about Kagome's trip into the past."

"Well-"

"No mother sends her fifteen year old girl off to fight dangerous demons with an equally dangerous one. Spill it." Myume was silent for a while.

"I cannot reveal much to you – maybe nothing at all. Kagome is very special and it is not accident that she fell down the well or has the jewel. And it has nothing to do with this Kikyo girl."

"But Kagome is her reincarnation. That's how she got the jewel in the first place."

"Is she really, Inuyasha? Does she seem to be just a copy of a woman you once loved? Admit it. The only connection they have is their similar faces."

"That tells me nothing."

"I can tell you that you and Kagome did not meet by chance. Nor did you meet Kikyo by chance. But Kagome is the key player in this segment of the drama. And she needs you if she is to survive." She looked at him as she considered if she could continue. "And she needs her friends. And someone else too. Though you might not like it."

"Is it the wolf?"

"Think a little closer to home, Inuyasha." She stood up. "Kagome is getting impatient. You should head back. You don't want Hojo catching her at home."

"Hojo?"

"He comes by every Tuesday. He will be here any minute." She turned then said with her back turned. "Kagome might be committed to you but she can change her mind. The lines of fate can change. Keep her close for now more than ever, she is vulnerable."

"I protect her fine."

"I hope you know that if she gets hurt, in any way, I am capable of inflicting more pain than you can imagine. Tread lightly." Then with a cheeky smile over her shoulder. "Especially since I'm depending on you supplying me with grandbabies with your adorable ears." The tension she'd foisted on him a second ago turned to embarrassed wonder at her outlandish request. She chuckled at his obvious discomfort. He was sure he was blushing but he felt the heat when he saw that Kagome had heard that last part and was equally red.

"Let's go." He said gruffly.

"So-"

"What?" he answered.

"What were you and my mom talking about?"

"Nothing." He answered. Since he was carrying her on his back, he couldn't simply carry on ahead. Putting her down was easy but it didn't seem an option to him.

"It must have been something. You turned as red as a tomato."

"And if I remember correctly, so were you. So just drop it."

"Well, it's not an easy thing to hear my own mother telling my boy-um-my friend that she expects him to supply her with grandchildren." She defended.

"A disgusting prospect if I ever saw one." He realized he had spoken the sentiment aloud when his passenger stiffened and went completely silent. He looked over his shoulder at her and stopped. Miroku and the others stopped too. "You guys go on ahead. Kagome and I need to talk. Alone." As soon as the others were gone, he set her down. He couldn't see her eyes but he could just bet they were probably holding back tears. He'd known he was an insensitive clod. He just didn't really care until now.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"No you shouldn't have." She looked up at him. Her eyes were wet but their gentle brown were no more. They weren't even the green and purple he'd come to notice. They were bright red. Dangerously so. "I don't care if you want Kikyo. But I would prefer if you acted as if I was human and had feelings. I don't try to hurt you like you're obviously trying to do to me. If you're trying to warn me off you, or push me away don't waste your time or energy. I have two feet. I can step back on my own."

"Kagome-"

"No. Don't apologize just because you feel wretched." She shoved at him. "I have no problem with going home. You can hook up with Kikyo and find the damn jewel with her. Just say the word. You'll never have to see or worry about clumsy me again."

"Kagome-"

"No. You know what, I'll just go." She turned to do just that but he held her fast.

"If I wanted that I would have thrown you down the well myself." He said angrily. "Where is all this coming from?"

"Oh, please. It's almost as if I can hear you thinking about it." She said the words and they sounded paranoid even to her ears. But the look on his face didn't say 'this girl is crazy'. It seemed to be saying 'you hear it too?' As quickly as they both entered into the awkward situation, they stepped out.

"Let's just forget all this and look for the shards. Put all this personal nonsense aside." He said. He watched as her eyes flashed angrily but she didn't respond in kind.

"Fine. We keep our personal lives separate. I can talk to whomever I want and you can chase after clay bones all you want."

"Fine."

They caught up with the others and though they felt the stares, ignored them. Inuyasha regretted his angry agreement earlier because it was only seconds later that the wolf showed up. He walked ahead, deliberately ignoring them as they laughed.

"I see you've got him trained. When we get married, he can be your pet." Kouga said and Sango laughed. It wasn't at the statement but at Kagome's discomfort. It was obvious Kagome didn't want the wolf like that but he seemed about as dense as that damned Akitoki.

"Kouga, you and I are just friends." She insisted. "Besides, when I'm done collecting the shards, I'm going home."

"Then I will come with you."

"Uhm-you can't. You-you need to say here and marry a nice wolf and take care of your clan." She placated. "Okay?"

"No but I'll let you have that comfort for a while." She sighed at his response. Kagome looked at Sango for help then smiled gratefully when the unlikely couple enveloped the wolf in a discussion. Shippo was talking to Kirara and Kagome jogged her way to Inuyasha.

"Hey." He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. She was leaning forward slightly, her head cocked to the side in an all too enticing manner. She waited patiently for his answer but he gave none. So, she slid her hand into his and waited for the reaction. It was inevitable. That simple action alone always found a hole in the now almost non-existent wall around his heart. How couldn't it? He had always looked at his clawed hands and saw a killer's hands. Dangerous weapons. But this delicately, petite imp always made it seem there was another option for hands like his. His fingers closed around her small hand and he sighed. He didn't want to befriend her. It just made things harder. When he became a full-demon, friendship would mean nothing to him. And yet-

"Sorry I said that earlier."

"It's okay." She replied. He marveled at her willingness to always forgive his every indiscretion. Her eyes were a warm brown now and they gazed at him curiously. Could she see how much he craved her presence? Could she feel how important this one single point of contact was to him? How he feared it?

"It's not okay. You've been nothing but nice to me – except for this damn beads – and I've been-"

"I said its okay." She applied a slight pressure to his hand. "I was thinking we should split up. Cover more ground."

"Why? It's not like the others can sense the shard."

"I know but we need to rest. Sango is dead on her feet. Miroku is tired too. You can I can scout ahead, let them set up camp then come get them if necessary." Truthfully, he didn't mind separating from the group. A part of him missed when it was just the two of them.

"Fine." He said. He stopped and waited while she informed the others. It took a while to convince Kouga it would be safer for her if she weren't followed by two powerful beings.

Finally alone, they walked in silence. They came to a stream and he decided she needed her rest too. "We'll stop here for a while." It was easier to be nice to her when they were alone. He wondered if she picked up on that. He knew she'd want to wash up so he moved further down the stream. He heard clothes rustle and then the subtle disturbance of the water. There was light splashing then the rustling of clothes. He waited until she emerged from the tangle of shrubbery to sit beside him.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"It's not easy is it?"

"What?"

"To one day have no friends. And then one day have a family." She said.

"It's a cumbrance."

"But you like it a little." She prodded. He didn't disagree.

"Are you still in pain?" she looked at him in surprise.

"I don't-" the look he gave her had her swallowing her protests. "It's not as bad as it used to be." She was going to add but it seemed better just to leave it at that.

"Are you sleeping better?" his voice was low and she had to lean into hear what he was saying.

"Uhm-there are good and bad nights." The good nights, she knew, were laced with his presence. She took his hand again at the thought. "How did you know all this?"

"I wish I knew." He looked at her. "Ever since you-since we-uh-"

"Kissed?"

"Yeah. It's like I can feel whatever you're feeling." Her eyes widened. She wondered if she should be jealous. He got the better deal out of this. Should she tell him she could hear him sometimes? Their friendship was tenuous at best. Would this knowledge destroy any chance they had?

"Well-I don't know what to say." She sighed. "That's embarrassing." She muttered finally.

"Why?"

"It's not exactly helpful to a friendship when you know-"

"When I know what?" he prompted when she paused. Her feelings confused him because he was never even sure of his. He wanted her to explain them to him. She cocked her head to the side – in that way she always did – thoughtfully.

"A girl likes to keep her feelings to herself sometimes." She said softly. She looked away then looked back sharply at him. He was leaning towards her. She tried to catch a thought from him but-

He watched the dawning comprehension in her eyes. He felt the excitement and the tangible fear. Did she fear him? He wanted to feel her lips again. He wanted examine what she felt when he touched her like that. So did the opposite. He stood and stepped away from her. She gave an audible sigh. Relief was rife but there was a cruel edge of disappointment. She got up slowly. And waited.

She looked at him and saw the battle in his eyes. Distraction was something they both needed. "Can I wash your hair?" The question had only just formed in her mind and it shocked her when it tumbled from her mouth.

"What?"

"Well, I know it gives you trouble and it must need some brushing. I mean-I could-well-ah-" her words tapered into nothing then silence abounded. She looked away then back again. She was about to retract the offer when he pulled of his top. He waded into the water and waited. She was glad she'd kept her bathing suit on. She pulled her top over hear head and then shimmied from her skirt. Excitement was building. She had wanted to this for quite sometime. That he agreed was a thrill. She wondered if Kikyo had ever done this for him.

She had him sit since she was shorter than he was. She scooped up water and let it run over his head. His ears twitched but he said nothing. So she began to hum, allowing herself to absorb the moment.

Inuyasha had been shocked at her request. It shocked him even more when he realized how much he wanted her gentle hands in his hair. Her hands were tentative then more sure. She massaged his scalp and he couldn't help but close his eyes and allow his head to fall back onto her chest. His mind flicked back to a memory he had been trying to grasp for the longest time. With her hand on his head, it was clearer. It was dark but there was a warm softness that was pressed against him. He heard a voice but the words were nothing he could remember. Warm hands touched his ears and the sensation was calming, yet deeply arousing. He shifted as the memory flooded him. Curious fingers feathered down his face and he remembered straining from the darkness to hold onto the warmth. His fingers tingled. Then that smell. Inviting. Addictive. Hers. Kagome. She was the one that had pulled him from the sleep. She was the one that had touched him so gently. So curiously. So unafraid.

Kagome was surprised at his thoughts. He was thinking of her. And it wasn't in a bad way. It made her happy. She ran her thumbs over his ears and reveled in the shudder that passed through him. Suddenly she needed to touch his face and so she did. Her hands ran over his brow and erased the frown. She touched his closed eyes and felt them flicker under her fingers. She circled his cheeks and felt his jaw relax. Then finally, she touched his lips. She traced them with her water-cooled finger, pressing against them when she had fully absorbed the texture. They pursed against her finger as if of their own accord then relaxed. She couldn't help herself then, she slipped one questing finger into the warmth of his mouth. There was a gentle suction then even gentler nipping. She retreated. She needed to stop. This was too charged a moment for them. Her fifteen years did not make her ignorant of where this could go. So she pulled her hands back to his hair and gentle detangled it. She used her own towel to dry it then brushed leisurely. When she had no more excuse to continue to touch him, she stopped. She wouldn't push her luck.

When she stopped, he bit back a groan. He knew it was time for them to head to the camp. He turned and faced her. She was playing with her brush and looking determinedly away from him. The action was oddly cute and endearing. So he gave in. Being alone with her again would not happen for a while so he knew he had to make the best of it. He stilled her movements by taking her empty hand. She looked up at him as he carried to his lips and pressed a warm caress in her palm. "Thank you." He said. She nodded then swallowed tightly. She was still looking at him wide-eyed. He tugged her forward and secured her to him with an arm around her waist.

"Inuyasha-" she said, her heart seeming kickstart. It was unavoidable. He lowered his head to hers, he rested his forehead on her flushed one. He pressed the hand that he held to his heart then tipped her chin up to him. "I-" He apologized with is eyes because he knew he would hurt her again. He would, but right now, he wanted to cherish her. This woman that had awakened him in more ways than one.

When his lips brushed over hers, she inhaled in a jerky motion, filling her lungs with him. She fisted her hand against the heart that was beating just as hard as her own. She wanted to close the gap between them, but she could only manage to step deeper into his embrace. Then finally, achingly, he pressed his warm lips to hers. She sighed in the back of her throat and tipped her head back even further. He slanted his lips across hers in a feather-like motion that had her following his mouth of her own accord. She was too far-gone to be embarrassed. Then he settled into the motion. He kissed her, her lips mimicking his urgent demands. When he demanded entry she sighed again and threw her other arm around his neck. His tongue was warm, deliciously slippery, and wildly dipping into ever corner of her mouth. She wanted to touch it with her own so she did. It stilled and she moaned her displeasure. Then she knew nothing more than colors and delicious pleasure.

He had to stop. He needed to. Already, his demon blood rose up to test the boundaries he had set. He couldn't expose Kagome to that side of him. She'd never forgive him. He couldn't claim her in the way that his kind did. It needed to be her choice. There was an angry growl in a dark corner of his mind as he pulled away slowly from the addictive taste and warmth of Kagome's mouth. She tried to prevent this but he was stronger than this delicate creature. He couldn't help but placing a few more kisses on her willing mouth before enveloping her in his embrace. She stood there limply, breathing deeply, trying to regulate her heart. He didn't want to let her go. But he had to. He was aware she didn't want to look at him So he shifted her until she straddled his back. She wound her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. He felt the warm pressure of her lips then her forehead as she burrowed into his hair. He would remember and treasure her every action towards him. He realized. This woman who treated him so kindly. So lovingly. And when the time came, he would let her go back to her own time. At the thought, his heart clenched in rebellion and as if she knew his thoughts, she hung that much tighter to him.

At the camp, it took a few moments for Kagome to untangle herself from Inuyasha. Her hair had somehow wrapped up with his. He watched her red face as she sat patiently loosening the knot. She refused to look at him. He could hear the others snickering. Kouga had complained angrily then left. Kagome's scent, he knew, was mingled with is and Kouga didn't like it one bit. Not that he cared. When she knot gave, she brushed his hair into obedience, lingeringly, then got up to eat the food left for them. He sighed. As he watched her, something clicked. He would protect this woman with his life. Even from Kikyo. For this woman, he would destroy Kikyo if so provoked. The admission didn't clarify his feelings. They muddled them even more. But he accepted his decision. He looked at his new friends – his family she had called them – and realized he would do the same for them. He would protect them at all costs. They would not die.


End file.
